Trost university
by Zhe Awesome Pancake
Summary: Trost University,- A high school AND college... Huh, guess this is where I WASTE the next 8 boring years of my life...Hope I'll find new adventures here! (High school AU) rated T for colorful lingo and thanks Retz for a base for the summary!
1. Chapter 1

I was walking on the side walk on my way to Trost University with my two trolley bags in tow. I didn't really have enough money to get here in a cab, since I wasted it all on the cookies in the airport; Trost University was, a weird school to say the least, it was known for not being a college institute but having dorms;

Instead it was high school AND College. So basically I'm wasting 8 years of my life here. But have you seen how big and fancy it is?! I mean, come on! Plus it held the famous Survey corps; a famous Soccer team that fights against another school nearby, I didn't really care knowing the name of but their team is really strong too it's called, Titans, since they basically are indestructible or something.

I walked up to the gates when suddenly.

"Excuse me, Kid! You aren't allowed here!" a guard shouted

I turned my head to the guard and pointed to myself with a stupid expression.

"Yes, you children aren't allowed here."

I walked up to him and placed my I.D on the desk and pouted.

"I'm not a kid officer I'm just 4'7, and I'm a student, first year high school."

"Oh, my bad, here your I.D"

I nodded and went inside the building to the dorms. After an hour of looking for my stupid dorm I finally found it, turns out I've passed it by four times already. I knocked on the door and a guy with two hair colours opened it. He grinned and pulled me into a brotherly-sisterly hug.

"God, Yukiko where have you been?"

"Y'know here, there, anywhere really"

When he put me down he ruffled my long, fluffy, light golden-brown hair, messing up my carrot clip. You see I've known Jean Kirstien since we were in kinder garden; and I've always seen him as a brotherly figure, just like he sees me as a younger sister.

"What brings you here, Yukiko?"

"Well this is my dorm." I said pointing to the door and smiling like an idiot.

**D: Yes smile like the idiot you are!**

**A: Really you decide to do this now?**

**D: Sorry, now ONWARDS THE KING DEMANDS IT!**

**A: D…you're a girl…**

**D: Who gives two flying shits about gender?**

**A: Apparently the world.**

**D: Shut up and let's get this over with.**

"What are you doing here Jean?" I said and my golden-yellow eyes sparkled. His eye twitched and hit me upside the head.

"What did I do?!" I whimpered crouching while holding the place where Jean hit me.

"Is it not obvious Yukiko?" He deadpanned

I looked around for an answer; when I found one a light bulb appeared over my head and I said,

"You have a girlfriend in this dorm right!?"

***BANG***

He hit me again, but this time with a pan that came out of nowhere; that is until I saw a kid looking for his pan. I know this because I can hear him asking people if they've seen a pan.

"Are you serious, Yukiko?"

"Yeah, why?"

He sighed and went inside the dorm. I followed behind him; I saw all of Jean's stuff then it hit me square in the face…

"Oh, so we're dorm mates."

"No, really?" he said sarcastically.

I nodded and looked around "Hey Jean unpack for me while I go around campus THANKS!" then I left him there. "Hey, wait a minute!" but I was already running through a hallway. After a few minutes I bumped into something, making me fall on my bum.

"Get up brat, the floor's filthy"

"Huh?" I said and got up. I looked at the person I bumped into. He had black hair that was fixed perfectly and greyish-blue eyes. And to put it shortly he sparkled all over. Then a thought came into my mind making me want to upchuck. I side-stepped a little and said.

"Are you a vampire?"

_Glare~_

"I will take that as a no," I said as I smiled.

"What's a brat doing in a place like this?" he asked, well more like demanded.

"I'm a first year high school student actually" I said puffing out my cheeks.

"Sure you are" he said emotionless.

I shook my head and began running through the halls again.

~QUICK LEVI POV SWITCH~

I watched as the brat ran through the walls like a child. 'God I just pray I'm not her classmate' I thought glaring at the hall where she passed through, making the other students avoid that hall as much as possible.

~POV SWITCH END~

I ran through looking at everything with awe. When I approached the courtyard I saw someone asleep under a cherry tree. I ran up to him and looked at him. He had dark brown hair. "Hmm…" I said and poked his cheek. He just swatted my hand away, I poked it again and he swatted. This happened for a while until he opened his eye, it was Teal green.

"Yes? Do you need something?," he asked.

"No not really just looking around…"

"Oh okay, I'm Eren what's your name?"

"Yukiko and your eyes are pretty." I said smiling.

His face turned bright pink, "T-thanks," he stuttered.

After a few hours I looked at the sun that was setting.

"Huh, it's getting late I have to go before Jean gets mad. See you Eren, Later!"

"Wait!"

"Yeah,"

"Is the Jean you're talking about Jean Kirstien?"

"Yeah, he's like a brother to me, why?"

"He's a horse face I consider a friend, and he has the hots for my sister"

"Oh well anyway got to go, Bye!"

(Eren)

I watched Yukiko running away, I sighed and shook my head. 'Knowing Jean he'll probably whack her on the head all the way to Timbuktu.' I thought and stood up. I walked to my dorm and saw Levi cleaning _LIKE ALWAYS._

"Eren, where were you?" he said without emotion. I just shrugged and a small smile crept on my face as I remembered Yukiko's Comment.

"Outside."

"Right…there was a brat that bumped into me today."

"Really what happened?" 'Levi doesn't talk this much' I thought.

"She bumped into me, asked if I was a vampire-"

"Pfft- HAHAHAHAHA! That's p-hah-probably 'cause you s-ha-ha-spa-hah-sparkle!" after that I continued to laugh, but shut up immediately after he glared at me.

"And when I glared at her she didn't flinch…she smiled"

"Is she crazy, scary, or is she Mikasa?"

"No she was a brat and shorter than me actually…"

"Oh," I then smirked "I know where this is going~"

"Are you Hanji or some shit Jaeger?"

"Nah but I'm going to bed." I said and walked into my room.

**D: Ta-da done hope you like it! And don't be scared to leave a review! No flames please**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was under the covers nice and warm, when suddenly someone yanked them off of me. I looked to see Jean in the school uniform and everything. He looked pretty mad…wonder why?

"Jean…what are you doing it's like 7 in the morning."

"Well we go to class at 7:45 so…HURRY UP AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OFF BED!"

"WAH!" I yelped and fell as he screamed in my ear. When I stood up I ran straight for my closet and grabbed the uniform. This consisted of, an oversized sweater, a white button up blouse, a black mini-skirt, black stockings, and brown loafers. I changed in a flash and we ran to our classroom. When we got there only a few people were there. There was a blonde boy with light blue eyes, the guy I bumped into yesterday, and a blonde girl with blue eyes beside a girl with black hair and brown eyes. Oh and the teacher.

"Are you Jean Kirstien?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Since there are" he yawned "assigned seats you will sit in the back beside the door, While miss Yukiko Takshi-"

"Takashi" I corrected sweat dropping.

"Miss Takashi will sit beside Levi and Sasha when she comes in, okay?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good now go." He yawned again.

I looked around for this 'Levi' person when someone groaned and said. "I'm over here brat." My head shot towards the guy I bumped into yesterday.

"Hehe, sorry, I didn't know, you never said your name," I said walking up to my desk in the middle. He just glared at me, I just shrugged it off. 'He probably had a bad day today' I thought to myself. After a few minutes a few more people came in, including the girl who's supposed to sit beside me,

"Hey there," she said.

I looked around then pointed to myself. She nodded.

"What's your name, I'm Sasha"

"I'm Yukiko, and the guy beside me is Levi…right?"

She nodded and I felt a dark presence behind me; Sasha immediately looked straight and I turned to Levi. He looked mad but he wasn't looking at us he was just staring at the white board. I poked his cheek and he quickly turned to me glaring.

I just smiled, put my hand down and said, "You're not a morning person are you."

_Glare~_

"I'll take that as a yes" I said and looked forward as the teacher began saying stuff, a few minutes later Eren burst through the doors. The teacher glared while Levi face-palmed.

"I'm sorry sir!"

He sighed and said, "Detention! After school, now sit beside Armin and Mikasa."

He nodded and sat in front of me. He turned to look at me and smiled, I smiled back.

~Time skip to lunch since I don't want to write about boring subjects and stuff~

I walked out of the class, well Sasha dragged me and I waved like a flag on a pole. When we got to the cafeteria she made a mad dash for the potatoes and grabbed as many as possible and went to a table; the only people I knew there was Jean, Eren, and Levi, I sat beside Jean. I saw Jean stare at a girl beside Eren, he was blushing. I smiled and patted his back. He suddenly remembered I was here.

"Hey, everyone," He said gathering their attention. "This is Yukiko; she's been my best friend since I could remember." They all stared at me and my eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Hey," I said and tried to smile.

"Hi, I'm Krista; that's Ymir. It's nice to meet you," She sparkled and glowed 'She's a goddess' I thought

"I'm Armin; it's nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Uhm…it's nice to meet you too?" most of the people snickered.

"I'm Marco," He said smiling kindly.

"Mikasa."

"I'm Connie, and that's Sasha, Levi, Eren-"

"Yeah I know them Sasha is my seatmate Levi is too, I bumped into him yesterday same with Eren."

"Oh did Levi scare you off," Connie asked leaning in along with everyone else, except for Levi.

"No, he isn't that scary."

"Whoa…you're like the 3rd person not scared of him," Sasha screamed enthusiasticly, eating a whole potato.

Soon the bell rang signalling the end of lunch and on to a few creative subjects like arts and music, another boring subject and then P.E. A few hours later school ended. I was walking to my dorm, which was on the other side of the school, alone, since Jean had to do detention after playing a prank on Erwin, the principle's son, with the old bucket of water on top of the door. I wanted to join of course but Levi held me by the back of my sweater saying, "It will only end badly," even though he didn't really like Erwin. When I got to the dorm I kicked off my shoes and played Poke'mon on the couch. Soon the battery died as soon as the 3ds powered of I screamed like someone died, and someone did…my 3ds. Not a minute later Eren burst through the door Levi behind him. They looked relieved, well Eren did Levi was pissed, and not like his daily I don't give a crap face, but he was really pissed.

"Yukiko, what happened? You gave me a heart attack!" Eren said, exaggerating a bit.

"M-my P-Poke'mon…3ds d-died"

Eren fell anime style while Levi sighed and shook his head. When Eren got up he was mad…

"Yukiko, you seriously scared me or something! And I thought you got hurt or someone robbed you! And…" He kept ranting on about how 'scary' it was when I screamed (Actually author-san doesn't really know what to put).

When he finished I said, "Gomen- I mean sorry ha-ha I take Poke'mon seriously…But look on the bright side! At least no one got hurt…right?" He sighed and nodded. Eren waved 'bye' while Levi nodded bored, as they exited. I decided to do my homework for a while, about an hour later I was done.

"I still have a few hours until Jean gets home," then my stomach growled, "Cookies it is!"

So I grabbed anything I could find out of the fridge and put it in a mixing bowl and mixed, after mixing the stuff inside became brown, slimy and bubbly. There was one bubble that was big so I decided to pop it, when I did I heard.

"_**YOU…WILL…DIE…"**_

'Should it do that?' I thought to myself and shrugged, I put the mix on a pan not sure how to do it so I just dumped it on the baking pan. 45 minutes later Jean came to the dorm and I was about to get the cookies. When I got the cookies out it was burned and undercooked at the same time…HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?!

I turned to Jean with a scared/disgusted look on my face more scared than anything else really.

"J-Jean…W-What have I done?"

"I don't know…WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THERE!"

"Uhm…well flour, eggs, milk, corn starch, chocolate, last night's burrito, a few bottles of Tabasco-"

"How much is a few?"

"Seven at the least anyway cheese, meat, chilli, mayonnaise, ketchup, tomatoes, mustard-"

"I'm gonna stop you there, it sounds like you want to kill someone!"

"Hey! I didn't know this would happen!" I raised my hands in defence.

"Okay...let's agree to never let you cook again, deal?"

"Definitely."

"Good I'm not cleaning that up!"

"WHAT! Why not!"

"'Cause _**I**_ didn't make it," He replied smugly.

"Fine," I groaned and started cleaning up, after I cleaned up I went to bed not caring if I ate or not,

**D: I hope you guys liked this it means a lot to me that people even read my fanfics so thanks for all the readers even if there aren't many!**

**A: yeah she's actually really happy people read the shit we write down so yeah thanks *smiles slightly***

**D: *Gasp!* He smiled it really means that much to us see! He smiley! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two months since Trost University. I've made friends with the people Jean introduced me to and met a few people, there's Berthodlt, Reiner, and Annie. Berthodlt seems kind but I don't really get the chance to talk to him, Reiner is a little…rough around the edges but he means well, Annie on the other hand scares me, It's like she doesn't care about anything; and whenever Mikasa's around they would argue.

I was walking through the hall since it was a Saturday, so no classes, 'I wonder why there aren't any clubs' I thought to myself, when suddenly I get run over by something; when I looked up I saw Sasha and Connie.

"What the hell guys," I shouted at them.

"Sorry Yukiko," They said turning to me, "Club sign-ups are today!"

I quickly got up and ran with them, Soon we came to a board with papers pinned to it, I grabbed a pen out of nowhere and looked at the clubs.

Soccer club

Newspaper club

Gourmet club

Chess club

And the list goes on…I decided to go to the Newspaper club since I really like the 'know about other clubs and revealing the truth' concept and thought why not? I looked at the Soccer club and saw what I assume is every single guy in Trost University's names there…'How did that fit?' Anyway the try-outs were today and I wanted to see who would get in or not, so I rushed to the field and saw everyone there. I ran to the bleachers and sat beside Mikasa.

"What brings you here Mikasa?"

"Making sure no one hurts Eren, you?"

"Well I was curious who would get in or not,"

Mikasa nodded. After about an hour of them playing soccer the coach said.

"Okay!" Coach blew the whistle "Jaeger, you're goalie, Springer and Arlert are defence, Bodt, Midfield, Ackerman, Reiner, Kirstien, Berthodlt, Erwin, Attackers that's all!"

"Woohoo! You made it! I'm so proud of you!" I cheered as Mikasa smiled lightly, Eren's cheeks went a dark pink and smiled crookedly, Levi stared at me, not glare like he gives everyone else, but a blank stare blinking a few times, while everyone sweat dropped. I went down and punched Jean's arm playfully.

"'Knew you could do it!"

"Yeah, yeah," He said and ruffled my hair. He went into the boys' locker room while I waited outside. It was really boring so I sang a few Japanese songs. 20 minutes later Jean came out and we made our way to the dorm. On the way there I saw a banner it said, 'Halloween party' with 'In 4 days' taped over the last part. I tugged on Jean's shirt, when he looked at me I pointed at the banner. "Hey Jean, what's that?"

"Oh it's a party y'know where you wear costume and stuff,"

"Do we have to go?" I asked hoping the answer was a 'no'.

"If you want to go to detention then no don't go," Jean said and sighed while I groaned. Soon we got to our dorm; we slipped off our shoes and plopped on the couch.

"What movie are we watching today," I asked.

"Insidious 2"

I nodded; we faced each other and put up our fists.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! SHOOT!" I chose paper and he chose rock. I snickered while he groaned; He got up and started making the popcorn while I put the movie in the player. I've seen only a little bit of the first movie so I don't know what to expect. Jean came back with a bowl of popcorn and plopped down on the couch again and we played the movie.

~Time skip~

Suddenly the ghost appeared in front of the female protagonist. I couldn't hold my scream and let it all out, while Jean sucked in his breath. The door burst open again revealing Eren and Levi. My head rolled back and a little ghost was climbing out,

"What's going on?!"

"Calm down Eren, Yukiko freaked over a…scare"

Eren glared at Jean, "you probably scared her didn't ya' with that HORSE face of yours"

"I don't have a horse face I barely look like one, and how could I scare my roommate?!"

"I don't know I'm not a HORSE!"

"Say that one more time-"

"HORSE! Horsey horse! Or would you prefer pony?"

Jean lunged at Eren while Levi sighed, he went over to me and waved smelling salts I don't know where he got from, and I woke up.

"Huh, what?"

"You were scared so much you fainted and those two over there are fighting," Levi explained emotionlessly.

I nodded and smiled at him a very light pink dusted Levi's cheeks.

"Why are you smiling?"

That took me aback and I looked down, "I don't know…maybe it's because you don't smile" I looked back up and he glared which faltered. I then heard a glass break.

"We should separate them," I said and he nodded.

We somehow separated them; and Levi (dragging an unconscious Eren) went out. After I closed the door and turned around, someone knocked on the door and I turned around again to open it, I saw Krista, Sasha, Ymir, and Mikasa.

"Yukiko come!"

"Wait, why?"

"No I'll explain later! C'mon," Sasha said and hoisted me up and ran. "The Halloween party is in a few days right?"

"Yeah, Why," I asked.

"We are going costume shopping," Krista said happily

**D: Dun dun dun! What will happen next? What random thing will happen? I don't know because I never think things through so Yeah!**

**A: It's true she doesn't and that's why she's flunking subjects everywhere.**

**D:** **And random guest! Thanks for the heads up I'll try to write good summaries!**


	4. Chapter 4

I was staring at the door with a dumbfounded expression; they just took Yukiko…What the HELL?! Suddenly my stomach growled, Time for dinner I guess. I quickly made dinner and watched the rest of the movie. A few hours later Yukiko still hadn't come back I started to worry, but I shrugged it off since Mikasa's with them she won't let them do anything stupid enough to get them arrested. I sighed and went to bed.

_It was a sunny day 4 year old horse- I mean Jean; Jean was alone, watching all the other kids play games like tag and hide and seek, while he was alone; You see this has been happening for quite some time, poor horse- I mean Jean! So today something different happened, on his *cough*pity*cough bench was a girl crying, she had short, fluffy, light golden brown hair, her fists were balled as she cried._

"_Are you okay," He asked as he walked up to her._

_She looked up and he saw the most unusual yellow eyes he's ever seen. "I'm Jean, you are?"_

"_Y-Yukiko," She extended a shaky hand trying to smile, "It's n-nice to m-meet you J-Jean,"_

_He nodded and shook her hand lazily, "Why are you crying,"_

"_T-the boys w-won't let me p-play with t-them," she said looking over at the group of boys._

"_Why not play with girls?"_

"_I-I don't like d-dolls or d-dresses," Jean looked at her weirdly 'She's the __**weirdest**__ girl I've ever met' he thought 'but she seems fine'_

"_Hey," Jean said gaining her attention, "I'll be your friend if you want"_

My dream was interrupted by the sound of gun shots; I shot out of bed and ran to the living room to see Yukiko.

"What the hell," I said feeling my eye twitch.

"Oh it came in the mail last night, Yoshiko sent it to me…I think I couldn't read"

Ah Yoshiko, Yukiko's overly protective twin brother. He looked exactly the same as Yukiko…except he was responsible, and a genius, actually he's so smart he already finished school. He sure lived up to the saying age is just a number, damn.

"How long were you playing?"

"I've been playing since I got it last night."

"When'd you get it?"

"11 o'clock give or take," She said and shrugged.

"What time is it?"

Another shrug

I looked at the clock, 1:30 Pm, the magic of Sundays.

"Yukiko stop its 1 fucking 30 in the afternoon."

She sighed switched of the game and stood up…well tried to at least. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I held up two fingers "How many?"

"How many what?"

"Fingers goddamn it!"

It took her 10 minutes, 10 minutes! But she finally said something, "You're not holding up any fingers!"

"That's it you're going to an eye doctor."

"D-doctor, No I don't need to! I can see just fine!"

"Okay then…walk to the front door."

"Fine, I will" She said and started walking but she missed the door and smacked into the wall. I sighed and grabbed her arm and started walking. I was walking through the hall everyone gave me weird looks but I brushed it off. We soon made it to the doctor; she went inside the clinic while I sat in the waiting room. When she went out she grinned and said.

"I don't need glasses!" but the doctor smacked her upside the head.

"She needs them badly" was all he said, I nodded and grabbed her arm; I yanked her all the way to the glasses shop.

When I went inside a lady greeted me, "Hello sir, what can I do for you and your daughter?" I my eye twitched as Yukiko stopped struggling (Who was being carried because of all her attempts on running away. She sucked at P.E. but when it comes to running away from something, damn can she run)

"He's not my dad!"

"I'm not her dad!" We said at the same time. The Lady sweat dropped.

"W-what can I do for you then?"

"I need glasses for her."

"Right this way, sir"

She then asked Yukiko to sit down; when I put her down I glared at her making her sit still. She then put a scope thingy to her left eye, then her right. The lady nodded and went to the back of the shop. When she came back she had a glasses case.

"Here you go! Glasses, Try them on please," She said and opened the case revealing big, black framed glasses. Yukiko put them on and I gotta be honest it looks good on her.

"Does it work?"

"Yeah I guess," Yukiko said and stood up, "How much for the glasses?"

"$20 please,"

Yukiko then dugout a crisp $20 bill and we went out after getting the case and lens cloth. When we were walking home it started raining, I groaned while Yukiko laughed. She ran through the rain going home, I chased after her of course. When we got back we were drenched head to toe in rain.

"Hey," Yukiko said as everyone stared at us, "I got new glasses that's cool, I guess"

"Cute…" was all Mikasa said and everyone nodded.

Yukiko blushed bright red and I shook my head, I went inside my dorm and changed clothes. I went out and spent the whole day with Marco.

**D: Hey! I know that It's not anywhere near Halloween but I couldn't help it, it just seemed so cute! Any way what should Yukiko dress as?!**

**A: a witch?**

**D: Or little red riding hood?**

**A&D: You decide! Say it in the review!**

**A: That is if you do review**

**D: Stop being a PESIMIST!**

**A: I will, when the world stops turning and that will never happen because of blah blah blah**

**D: Sorry about that but please tell us! THANKS BAI!**


End file.
